Archival H&E stained slides and cell blocks, and cytological samples when available, will be obtained for at least 200 cases of patients with primary early stage 1 lung cancer that underwent resection. One hundred cases will be nonprogressors who did not have metastatic or recurrent disease for 2 years of more; 100 cases will be progressors; and an additional 100 cases will be obtained from patients who under pulmonary surgery for noncancerous conditions. A consensus panel of at least 3 pathologists will review the cases and identify areas normal tissue, dysplasia (mild, moderate, severe), and cancer. Subject areas and cytological specimens will be evaluated by computer assisted image analysis with the objective of developing a computer algorithm to identify chromatin textural and other features that predict recurrence or progression.